powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Badge
Badge is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis When an old rival of Cruger's begins stalking Rangers and stealing their badges, S.P.D. is put to the test as several Rangers are badly injured. Doggie must come to terms with memories from the past as he faces his old rival. Meanwhile, a secret resides aboard the Terror Spacecraft. Plot Sky is patrolling the city. Sky is attacked by an alien and Sky is surprised that the alien knows Cruger. Sky suits up and battles the alien. Blue Ranger ends up being defeated and demorphs. The alien takes Sky's badge. Sky is taken to the infirmary at the base. Kat and Commander Cruger keep an eye on Sky. Kat is puzzled over why Sky's badge was taken. Commander Cruger tells Kat that at the Academy, a badge is a symbol of honor, and taking it is a warning. Commander Cruger contacts Syd and Bridge and tells them to come back to base. Bridge and Syd are headed back when they are attacked by the same alien creature. Syd and Bridge suit up and battle, but they too are defeated and their badges are taken. Bridge and Syd are taken to the infirmary as well. Kat tells Commander Cruger that she has information on the alien creature. They go to the command center where a hologram of Icthior is displayed. Commander Cruger knows who Icthior. Icthior is an old rival from the academy days. Commander Cruger recalls his days at the academy and how Icthior did not always fight fair and was also a rival for Isinia's affections. Icthior was eventually expelled from the academy. Omega Ranger goes out into the city, trying to lure Icthior. Commander Cruger is uncomfortable with the idea of using Omega Ranger as bait. It works and Icthior appears. Omega Ranger and Icthior battle with Icthior collecting another badge. Shadow Ranger arrives and asks Omega Ranger if he is okay. Omega Ranger tells him that he is. Shadow Ranger and Icthior battle. Shadow Ranger defeats Icthior and finds him guilty. Shadow Ranger is about to contain Icthior when Icthior reminds Shadow Ranger of the promise he made to Isinia. Shadow Ranger remembers when he promised Isinia that he would never strike anyone in anger. Icthior takes advantage of Shadow Ranger's unguarded moment and strikes. Icthior has Commander Cruger's badge as well. Broodwing appears and Commander Cruger learns that Broodwing is behind Ichtior's attacks. Commander Cruger is taken to the infirmary. Z and Jack are there and they want to track down Icthior. Commander Cruger orders them to not go looking for Icthior. Jack and Z leave, with both of them determined to draw Icthior out. Z and Jack leave the base. Once away from the base, Jack and Z call Icthior out. Icthior arrives, but he has backup in the form of Broodwing and numerous Orangeheads, Blueheads, and Krybots. Z and Jack realize that they are in trouble. Commander Cruger tries to contact them and gets no answer - not that he was expecting one. Commander Cruger is ready to track down Jack and Z. Dr. Felix orders him to stay put, and Commander Cruger does until Dr. Felix leaves the room. Commander Cruger and the rest of the injured cadets leave the infirmary to go help Jack and Z. Kat reluctantly tells them that she will prep the zords. Meanwhile, Z and Jack have suited up and are battling when the rest of the Rangers and Shadow Ranger appear. The Rangers battle the Blueheads, Krybots, and Orangeheads. Shadow Ranger goes after Icthior. Icthior reminds Shadow Ranger of his promise to Isinia, about not striking in anger and Shadow Ranger replies he is striking for justice. Shadow Ranger tells Icthior that he is not to ruin her memory. Icthior laughs when he realizes that Shadow Ranger thinks Isinia is gone and asks Shadow Ranger if that is what they tell him. Icthior tells Shadow Ranger that Isinia is alive. Shadow Ranger doesn't let Icthior's mocking get to him and soon has him contain. The badges are released. The Rangers face down Broodwing. The battle escalates to zords and Broodwing narrowly gets away. Later, in the command center Kat tells them that while they were busy with Broodwing, the Newtech Laboratory was robbed of an experiment life form substance. Commander Cruger ponders what Icthior told him that his wife is alive. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Jason Hoyte as Icthior (voice) *Owen Black as Dr. Felix *Tandi Wright as Isinia Cruger (voice) Notes *This episode marks the final appearances of the Shadow Delta ATV and the Omegamax Cycle. *Josephine Davison makes her final appearance as Morgana in this episode, with the character being restored to her Mora form by Gruumm. *The location Icthior and Doggie are fighting is the same location where the evil Wind Rangers and the Dino Rangers were fighting unmorphed. Errors *Originally Icthior steals the dog emblem from Sky, Bridge and Syd's uniforms while stealing the smaller pin badges from Doggie and Sam however later Sky, Bridge and Syd are missing the pin badges from their suits and these are the ones that are returned to them. *Even though Sam, like the other rangers, was injured by Icthior, he is not seen in emergency beds like the other rangers when they got injured however it's possible he healed off-screen or was in another part of the infirmary. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.